Burning love
by Rammstein1666
Summary: Finn esta preocupado por su relacion con la Princesa Flama y va a hacer todo lo posible para poder ser feliz con ella...
1. ¿Que hacer?

**Hola amigos, aqui les traigo este nuevo fanfic, esta vez de hora de aventura, bueno no tengo nada mas que decir asi que comenzamos...**

* * *

**BURNING LOVE**

**CAPITULO 1: ¿Qué hacer?**

Era una linda tarde en Ooo cerca de las 6 de la tarde, Finn y la Princesa Flama estaban sentados en el pasto, sin embargo de repente un gran destello se vio, Finn había sido quemado de nuevo por la Princesa Flama ya que ellos querían darse un abrazo…

**Finn:** Auch eso si que dolió muchísimo.

**Princesa Flama:** Finn lo siento muchísimo perdóname mi amor.

**Finn:** No importa princesa, no me paso nada, solo es un rasguño

La Princesa Flama sabía que no era solo un rasguño, ella había quemado a Finn muchas veces, eso asía que ella se sintiera muy mal…

**Finn:** Estoy bien querida, no importa, ¿qué te parece si vamos a cenar a algún lugar?

**Princesa Flama:** No Finn, hoy no, lo siento pero tengo que irme.

**Finn:** Princesa, ¿estás bien?

**Princesa Flama:** Si Finn, estoy bien no te preocupes.

La Princesa Flama se alejo del lugar muy triste y sacando unas pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos, el hecho de lastimar a Finn, la persona que amaba, no lo podía soportar su corazón.

Finn entro a la casa del árbol y se sentó en el sofá muy triste. Jake observo cómo estaba Finn y decidió hablar con él.

**Jake:** Finn, ¿estás bien hermanito?

**Finn:** No viejo, no lo estoy

**Jake:** Vamos Finn, cuéntale a Jake lo que te molesta

**Finn:** Esta bien Jake, es solo que, me preocupa mi relación con la Princesa Flama.

**Jake:** ¿Por qué?

**Finn:** Porque ella siempre se pone triste cuando yo me lastimo al tratar de abrazarnos ya que no podemos besarnos porque el mundo seria destruido.

**Jake:** Pero hermano, si tú la amas y si ella te ama, su amor podrá vivir, sin importar los problemas a los que se enfrenten.

**Finn:** Lo sé Jake, pero aun así no puedo evitar sentirme muy triste, no es culpa de la Princesa Flama que ella sea de fuego, pero aun así yo la amo, y no puedo evitar sentirme triste por ella, no es justo que ella se sienta triste solo porque queremos demostrarnos nuestro amor.

**Jake:** Escucha hermano, te prometo que te ayudare con tu novia, ahora que te parece si jugamos un rato con BMO.

**Finn:** No hermano ahora no, estoy algo cansado creo que iré a dormir.

**Jake:** Esta bien Finn.

Finn se fue a dormir, Jake sentía tristeza por lo que le había contado su hermano, el sabía bien que Finn amaba a la Princesa Flama y que ella amaba a Finn, pero no podían hacer nada como una pareja normal, porque la princesa era de fuego. Jake pensaba y pensaba, tratando de descubrir una solución para que él y la Princesa Flama fueran felices juntos, así que decidió ir con la única persona que conocía que sabia todos los secretos de Ooo…

* * *

**Bueno amigos, espero que les haya gustado, pronto seguire con los otros dos fanfics que tengo, dejen sus reviews para saber que opinan de la historia y hasta el siguiente capitulo...**


	2. La leyenda de Malus

**Hola amigos, perdon, perdon, perdon, perdon. Lo siento muchisimo enserio, perdonenme por no haber actualizado las historias mas seguido pero es que he estado muy ocupado, con todos los trabajos de la escuela. Pero por fin hoy he tenido tiempo libre y he hecho este capitulo. Bueno por lo mientras nada mas... Asi que solo disffurten el capitulo, espero que les guste...**

* * *

**BURNING LOVE**

**CAPITULO 2: LA LEYENDA DE MALUS**

Jake fue con la única persona que conocía todos los secretos de Ooo.

Mientras tanto con la Princesa Flama…

**Princesa Flama: **Ya no lo puedo soportar. Estoy cansada de lastimar a mi Finn, me siento muy mal cada vez que le hago daño. Si tan solo hubiera una forma de que no lo lastimara…

La Princesa Flama se fue a su cama y empezó a llorar hasta quedarse dormida.

De vuelta con Jake…

Jake llego a la casa de Marceline, el sabia que Marceline había cruzado por todo Ooo y sabia muchísimas cosas sobre Ooo, ella tenia que saber algún método para evitar que la Princesa Flama quemara a Finn.

**Jake:** ¡Marceline!

**Marceline:** Jake, me asustaste

**Jake:** Huy y eso que yo te veo a diario

**Marceline:** ¡Que dijiste!

**Jake:** Hemmmm… nada.

**Maceline:** Bueno, y dime que haces aquí ya es algo tarde y porque no esta Finn contigo.

**Jake:** Si, hablando de Finn, estoy aquí por el, es que tiene un problema.

**Marceline:** ¿Qué le pasa?

Jake le explico todo el problema entre Finn y la Princesa Flama a Marceline y le pregunto si ella tenia alguna solución.

**Marceline:** Vaya… pobre Finn, entonces ¿quieres una solución a esto?

**Jake:** Si

**Marceline:** ¿Y tu crees que yo se como resolver esto?

**Jake:** Si

**Marceline:** Esta bien Jake, como eres mi amigo te ayudare. Pero debes prometerme que lo que te voy a decir no se lo diras a nadie mas, porque es un secreto muy importante. ¿Entendido?

**Jake:** Si Marceline, te lo prometo.

**Marceline:** Esta bien. Mira, existe un ser muy poderoso. Su nombre es Malus. La leyenda cuenta que es un ser que habita por las tierras prohibidas de Ooo. Se dice que el tiene el poder de otorgarle cualquier deseo que alguien pida. Pero para hacer esto. El que pide el deseo tiene que hacer un trabajo muy importante para Malus.

**Jake:** ¿Cuál es ese trabajo?

**Marceline:** No lo se Jake, pero, estoy segura de que si Finn realente quiere que el y la Princesa Flama sean felices, el realmente cumplirá cualquier tarea que le plantee Malus.

**Jake:** Vaya. ¿Entonces ese tal Malus esta en las tierras prohibidas?

**Marceline:** Si

**Jake:** Siiiiii, solo tenemos que ir hasta donde esta Malus, pedir el deseo y que Finn haga esa tarea especial y ya esta.

**Marceline:** Entonces, ¿vas a ir con Finn y con la Princesa Flama hasta haya?

**Jake:** Aja

**Marceline:** ¿Y cuando piensas ir?

**Jake:** Mañana mismo, pero tienes que contarle tu a Finn sobre esto

**Marceline:** Esta bien Jake

Jake y Marceline fueron a la casa del árbol para contarle a Finn sobre el deseo que podía otorgarle Malus si podía hacer la tarea especial. Finn acepto con mucho gusto, pero también tenían que llevar a la Princesa Flama. Asi que fueron a su casa para convencerla…

* * *

**Bueno amigos ese ha sido el capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, estoy un poco corto de inspiracion asi que lo sineto si no es muy bueno el capitulo... Pero bueno, yo me despido por lo mientras, dejen sus reviews para saber si les gusta la historia, y nada hasta el proximo capitulo :)...**


End file.
